kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Kumon
is one of the main characters in the 24th installment of the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Gaim. He is the leader of Team Baron, Team Gaim's rival. Growing up as a poor guy, he always believed that the weak warriors are exploited after Yggdrasill took everything from his life. After watching Gaim battling the Shika Inves, he received a Sengoku Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed from Sid, which allows him to transform into . History Past Kaito is the son of the construction worker. When businessmen from Yggdrasil Corporation shut down his father's company; Kaito and his family became poor, thus he had a vendetta against Yggdrasil and sought the power to destroy the company. In 2011, he formed a dance team called Team Baron with Zach and Peco. First Transformation As Team Gaim started to get popular, Kaito awares of Kota Kazuraba's attitude and finds out that he doesn't know how to use the belt properly while still didn't know what to do until he got a call from Sid. Sid then offers him a Sengoku Driver along with the Banana Lockseed. He accepts it and battles Gaim with his new powers. Before they start fighting, Sid gives them new Lockseeds, which form their Rider Machines. The Riders rode their bikes, however a portal appears, which sent them to the Helheim forest. In the forest, they fought some Inves, until the mysterious girl appears to Baron telling his fate using its power. Alliance with Team Invitto and Raid Wild from Kota.]] before leaving the Helheim Forest.]] After fighting some Inves, they cancel their transformation as Kota tells Kaito that he and Mai entered the Helheim Forest before and the origin of the Lockseeds. As Kaito hears that, he leaves Kota behind and grab a handful of Lockseeds before Inves appears. As he finishes fighting Inves, Kaito returns back to the real world with the Rose Attacker. He then forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as Kaito gives them Lockseeds to win against Team Gaim. As he hears that Team Gaim have a new Armored Rider and Hideyasu loses to the new Rider, Kaito was disappointed to him. He then gives him a new Lockseed and started to call him weak, which made Hideyasu curious about the alliance. Kaito arrives at Team Gaim's garage and challenge Mitsuzane with two Inves on his side. As Ryugen is beaten up badly, Kota arrives and joins the fry. While fighting Gaim, he tells Baron about true meaning of strength, which he denies it. Gaim use his Ichigo Arms to finish off Baron's Inves as his alliance appears and transform into two new Armored Riders. The Alliance Dissolves After Hideyasu and Ryoji transform into Gridon and Kurokage, they attack him and attempted to finish Baron off by destroying his belt while untransformed, only for Team Gaim to intervene and defeat the two and take their Lockseeds. The injured Kota walks away and seems annoyed that he was saved by them, stating that he will continue to seek power. Sometime later, Team Red Hot ended their alliance with Team Baron, which has his team members thinking what will they do next. Kaito responds by stating that he didn't really care about the alliance and that he is more interested in the recent rise in the number of Sengoku Driver users as well as battling Team Gaim. Encounters Bravo With the appearance of Armored Rider Bravo and his interview on Beat Rider Hotline that he would hunt down all other riders, Kaito left to confront him. Kaito reappears at Drupers to fight against him even after seeing his power and aware of the fact he's not a Beat Rider. Meeting Kota he explains his reason as he dislikes Bravo, wanting to see how strong he really was. He tells Kota that to get over Bravo, he has to be beaten before parting off. During his battle with Bravo as Baron, he states Bravo is more powerful as a monster with Baron being defeated along with his summoned Inves. Oren then returns Kaito's Banana Lockseed, stating that Baron is a worthy opponent with an unbreakable fighting spirit but needs to train more to be a match for him. Oren then reveals to him that Baron was not the one he was really after: it is the Riders from Team Gaim. Having a time in Helheim, Mango Arms Transformation and Inves Outbreak Part 1 After Team Gaim ranked #1, Kaito shows no objections to Gaim's position. However, he still wants to remain in the high ranks, even though his team has dropped to 4th place in the standings after his defeat at the hands of Bravo. When a commercial of Yggdrasil Corporation appears, Kaito leaves the meeting place. Looking at the top of Yggdrasil building, he swore to take the company down. He enters Helheim Forest for training and to search for higher class Lockseeds. When he witnessed that Mai was in the forest, he rescued her from a group of Inves that were attacking her. While resting, Kaito tells the reason why he seeks power is to become strong because Yggdrasil Corporation took over everything in his life, such as his father's company and forcing his family to live in poverty when he was a child until he formed Team Baron, to which Mai feels sorry for him. But Kaito rejects her pity and idea of strength. When they find the exit from Helheim, Kaito witnessed the presence of the Seiryu Inves and the monster swiftly attacked them as he transformed into Baron with the assistance of Gaim and Ryugen. The Riders and Mai espcape the forest but the Inves had followed. Gaim and Baron fought the Inves while Ryugen gets Mai away from the battle. When Baron figured that Banana Arms was not a good match up for the Inves, he decided to change Lockseed and transformed into Mango Arms. Baron finished off the Inves with the help of Gaim using a tag-team double finisher. Kaito, along with his teammates refused to help Team Gaim to hunt down an escaped Inves from the Helheim. In otherwise, it wasn't his teams business to get involve with the Inves hunt, which he states the Raid Wild and Invitto might refused to help Team Gaim as well, and considers Team Gaim is strong to let them be a hero to hunt an escaped Inves on their own way. All Armor Riders Gathering, Battle Inside Helheim Forest Kota and Mitsuzane approach to Kaito as they ask him to join their new game. After they tell Kaito the details of the new game, Kaito joins in, but he sees that Team Gaim has two Armored Rider, so Kota reply to him that Mitsuzane would be in it besides him. Later Kaito, along with the other Armored Riders went to Drupers to ask Sid about the Lockvehicles for Hideyasu and Ryoji, but he says that the device wouldn't be ready until Christmas time. On the next day, the team leaders have gather, but Oren also joins in the game as DJ Sagara announced the special game. Before they could start, Inveses appears and attacks them. While fighting, Kaito was wondering if the Inveses are part of the game, which Mitsuzane reply that they weren't. Kaito transform and enters the forest, without fighting the Inveses. As the Armored Rider arrive in to forest, Baron was attack by Bravo, until the white Armored Rider known as Zangetsu appears and overpowers them. Sometimes later, Kaito visits to the place that he hangs out as a child until Mai arrive where he is. Kaito tells her about the place that he hangs out as a child and all of the things that he play as a child, were taken down and no one would remember these things in the past as he started to hate the Yggdrasill Corporation. Mai then introduce herself and reveals to him that her father was the priest of the shrine. As Kaito thinks that the things that she did was nothing, Mai reply that she would keep on dancing, so the people would start remembering the shrine. Later, his team challenge Team Raid Wild for the stage that they were dancing, but Ryoji's Sengoku Driver is damage meaning Team Baron wins the game. Team Up with Gaim While dancing with his team, the citizens appear and demand them to leave the city as they blame the Beat Riders for causing an Inves disease. Kaito refuse as he transform and summons 3 Inveses to attack the people. However Oren arrive to fight Baron as he transform and the people start cheering for Bravo for being a "hero". While fighting, a sign drops on Peko, which had his arm injured as Baron forfeit the battle. Later, he teams up with Gaim and they easily beat Bravo. After that, Kota tells Kaito that an Inves have escape, until they found the remains of the Helheim forest as the white Armored Rider appears to fight the Inves. The Inves started to eat premature Lockseeds as the monster starts to grow it's size. As Kaito and Kota are about to transform, they got hit by a fire ball and surprise to see the new gimmick that the white Rider has. After he defeats the Inves, the white Armored Rider says that they will be next as they transform and prepare to fight. Before they could start, Ryoji appears and eats the premature Lockseed, which change him into an Inves, having the three Riders shocked. Kamen Rider Taisen Kaito is seen fighting alongside with Shotaro Hidari as Baron and Joker fighting original Kamen Rider BLACK and RX. He's one of the few surviving other Heisei Riders from Showa Riders' massacres. Personality Cold, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity. Unlike his teammates, he dislikes cheating and dirty tricks as he likes to win fair and square, knowing the risks of out of control Inves and how it could endanger humanity, especially if the Inves are in a higher class states. After Kamen Rider Gaim defeated Raid Wild's Ryoji in Inves Game, Kaito became aware that the Rider doesn't know how to use the Sengoku Driver properly. For stating that his foolishness is far more than Kaito's. After obtaining the Lockseeds from Helheim Forest, he has a respect on a previous winning with teams like Raid Wild and Invitto such as giving them the Lockseed (except for Mango as his safe-keep) with no hard feelings. During his encounter with Bravo/Oren, Kaito is honored by Oren as a worthy opponent with a fighting spirit. Later, it was revealed that after Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's construction company, Kaito held a grudge against them and wanted to find the power to get back at them which made him who he is in the present. Arms As with the other Lockseed-using Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . Kamen Rider Baron's ending theme is entitled "Never Surrender". - Banana= Banana Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default banana-based armored form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Banaspear. This form debuts in episode 3. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms and barely able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver: *Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. *Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. - Mango= Mango Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Baron's mango-based armored form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Mango Punisher. This form debuts in episode 8. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but his kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the , where Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. - OOO= OOO Arms is a special form, based on Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the OOO Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Medajalibur. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Mango Punisher - Baron Mango Arms' personal weapon **Medajalibur - Baron OOO Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-12 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Baron being based on a banana might be a reference to the phrase "Second Banana". *Baron's name and color-scheme is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a World War I German fighter pilot of the Imperial German Army Air Service whose alias is the Red Baron. *He is similar to Ren Akiyama from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as they both are Secondary Riders and have a European Knight motif. *He shares a name with a previous Anti-Hero Rider, Daiki Kaito. However, while he uses it as a first name, "Kaito" is Daiki's surname and they are written with different characters. **Ironically, this Kaito is the first Secondary Rider since the previous Kaito who does not make his first appearance in a Movie War film. *Baron currently has the earliest debut of a secondary Neo-Heisei Rider, first appearing in Episode 1, and then transforming in Episode 3. **The very first being Kamen Rider Zangetsu. ***The only one to appear earlier than him and Zangetsu in suit was The White Wizard, but he isn't the Secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. Gallery Forms Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-19h25m56s202.png|Pre-Arms Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-19h42m33s226.png|Banana Arms Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-19h43m19s184.png|Mango Arms Baron OOO Arms.png|OOO Arms Finishers Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h40m04s196.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory SPvictoryole.jpg|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-20h40m40s42.png|Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash References Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Restricted-use Riders